


Lucky Strike

by Nabamitakanjilal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabamitakanjilal/pseuds/Nabamitakanjilal
Summary: Kyungsoo had a plan.But Baekhyun had a bigger one.orTo get their friends together, Kyungsoo asks his arch-nemesis for help. But what he didn't ask was to catch feelings for him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sindhu18102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindhu18102/gifts).



> This is a gift for my best girl, my baby, my queen Sin. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY KOALA! I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK!!!
> 
> Also big thanks to [Hajinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajinnie/pseuds/Hajinnie) she is truly a blessing!

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe what he was about to do.

Never in his twenty-four years of life, had he thought that he would be the one to do something like this. Never. Not even for a single second, he thought that he would be sitting here in front of his arch-nemesis, the guy he couldn’t tolerate even for a second, the embodiment of all the things he hated aka none other than – Mr. Byun Baekhyun.

But here he was anyway, sitting in front of the said guy who was way too busy drinking his cup of a café latte, making obnoxious sounds as if he was trying to irk Kyungsoo into a worse mood than he already was. But Kyungsoo wouldn’t let any of this get to him. He was here for a reason and no matter how much he hated this being, he would hold onto his resolve.

He had to get it done.

Baekhyun finished his drink, letting out another pleased sigh as he placed his empty cup in front of him before interlocking his fingers and placing his head upon them.

“So what was it again?” 

Kyungsoo exhaled through his nose as he gritted his teeth to control the urges of just flipping the table and smacking the latter with it. He needed to calm himself down if he wanted his plan to work. He has to tolerate him. 

“I need your help.”

Baekhyun’s eyes grew comically large as the words registered in his ears. He then let out another of his loud obnoxious laugh – laughing as if he heard the funniest joke of the century. 

“Are you dying, Do Kyungsoo?” he joked, his words holding no harm.

“Perhaps, I am,” Kyungsoo answered with his signature blank face.

Baekhyun laughed at him, thinking that the smaller man was joking with him. But when he saw that there was no change of expression in the latter, he stopped, his face immediately changing into that of worry.

“You are dying?!” Baekhyun gasped, causing several people to look in their direction. “Why are you giving such good news so late?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t control the look of contempt on his face. “As expected of you, Byun.” He sighed, “Why did I think that you’d be willing to help me?” he said as he got up from his seat and was about to leave when the latter grabbed his wrist and made him sit down.

“Jeez! You always get so serious!” he chuckled at Kyungsoo’s furious expression. “I was just joking with you.”

“It wasn’t funny, Byun.” Kyungsoo retorted, glaring at the said the man.

“Anyways what was it that required my help?” Baekhyun asked as he tried to change the subject.

“I need your help.”

“With what?”

“Getting our friends together.”

Baekhyun’s brows knitted together as he thought of which friends Kyungsoo was trying to imply. He had a huge circle of friends and it was really hard for him to figure out which friend was the one Kyungsoo was trying to set up his friend with.

Understanding Baekhyun’s internal conflict, Kyungsoo let out another sigh. Did this guy have anything inside his head?

“I meant Jongdae and Minseok hyung.”

Hearing those words, Baekhyun’s expression suddenly changed into a one of surprise. His eyes once again grew comically large as his mouth fell open upon the discovery. “No way!” he exclaimed.

Kyungsoo wanted to chuckle at how funny the latter was looking currently but instead, he gulped down some water and tried to revert to his original calm self.

On the other hand, Baekhyun was still having a hard time trying to digest the gossip he was just made aware of. “Is it for real?”

“Do you think I’d be here if it was a joke?” Kyungsoo asked rolling his eyes.

“That’s true.” Baekhyun nodded his head, agreeing to his statement. “But how come I never knew about this?”

“It’s because you use neither your head nor your eyes.” Kyungsoo jibed making the other male wince at the words. “They have heart eyes for each other!”

“Really?” Baekhyun scratched his head. “Wow…I’ve never paid attention to that.”

Kyungsoo wanted to make another jibe to the other man but he withheld it. Now was not the time to fight. He’d have plenty of time for that. Right now the only thing he needed to know was whether he had Baekhyun’s co-operation or not.

“So…Are you going to help me or not?” Kyungsoo asked, his eyes and voice hopeful.

“What am I gonna do? Say No?” Baekhyun smirked, his eyes glinting in the bright lights of the café. “Of course I’m in!”

“Great!” Kyungsoo smiled for the very first time that evening causing Baekhyun to sit still and stare at the man in front of him. But before Kyungsoo could notice, he looked away and composed himself.

With that, both of them parted their ways for the night.

***

The following week was mostly spent in discussing war strategies (quoted by Kyungsoo) which more often than not ended up in the two of them bickering about every little thing. It wasn’t a harsh argument, more like a secret competition of who could irritate the other more.

And more often than not, Kyungsoo was found glaring at Baekhyun with the latter having his signature grin plastered across his face confirming who came out victorious.

Kyungsoo would have said that he rather enjoyed these little episodes but he didn’t want to flare up Baekhyun’s already inflated ego. Hence, he kept quiet and smiled to himself whenever he remembered any of their moments. Now, this would have seemed normal for everyone except it was not. Because he was the Do Kyungsoo – Keeper of the eternal blank face - Kyungsoo smiling to himself was rather seen as suspicious, especially by the ever conscious Kim Minseok.

“You’re acting weird, Kyungsoo…” Minseok stated as he watched the younger one smile to himself while revising through his Economics notes.

Kyungsoo ignored the older man and continued to read through his notes (more like trying) as if the statement wasn’t addressed to him at all, though he became more conscious of the older man after those words.

“By the way,” Minseok started after some time, his eyes still glued to the man sitting in front of him, “I’m hearing some weird news these days.”

Kyungsoo gulped but still kept on with his act. “What?”

“You’re hanging out with Byun Baekhyun these days,” Minseok concluded, his gaze was skeptical. “You hated him, didn’t you?”

“I still do,” Kyungsoo answered without missing a beat, though he still didn’t dare to look up. Minseok had a weird ability to see the lie and Kyungsoo didn’t want to get caught by the older man and waste all their hard work.

“Then why are you hanging out with him?” Minseok probed, leaning towards him to make him feel more intimidated.

These words put Kyungsoo in a tight spot. He didn’t know what kind of excuse he should give the older man to let him off the hook. Minseok was smart after all and he wouldn’t buy childish excuses. Therefore, Kyungsoo racked through his very last brain cells and decided on the one which seemed the most realistic out of everything.

“It’s for Student Council,” Kyungsoo answered after some time, finally looking up at the older man. 

“Elaborate,” Minseok demanded, still holding his gaze.

“You know,” Kyungsoo hesitated, trying to come up with anything, “it-It’s for a charity program.”

“We don’t have any charity program.”

“We do.” 

“You’re not lying to me right?” Minseok doubted, his eyes scanning Kyungsoo’s face for any kind of sign of lying.

“You think too much hyung…” Kyungsoo let out a nervous chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

Minseok didn’t question further but Kyungsoo knew that he was far from being free of suspicion. But he wouldn’t let it hinder him. He was determined to make his plans fruitful and for that, he was willing to do anything, even if it meant lying to Minseok.

***

Kyungsoo knew that he needed to start his ‘Operation: MinDae’ as soon as possible. He was already under the warning list in Minseok’s liar list and if he waited any longer, he doesn’t even want to imagine what would happen to him.

Now, people might think that Kyungsoo was being a coward but that wasn’t true. It was just that whenever someone lied to Minseok, he’d become a little crazy and punish that individual with weird tasks. He didn’t exactly know what they were but that didn’t mean he wasn’t scared of them. He was a human being after all and it was in his nature to be scared of the unknown.

It was also the reason why he was unable to sit down and kept pacing in the parking lot near the cafe where he was supposed to meet Minseok. Baekhyun on the other hand just watched the smaller man with rapt attention and followed his every movement with his eyes. 

“Can you sit down?” Baekhyun said after some time. He knew that Kyungsoo was probably nervous but this was too much.

“I can’t.” Kyungsoo let out a sigh, finally stopping and standing in front of Baekhyun. “Minseok hyung is already suspecting me. What if he doesn’t come? This whole plan will go into waste!” He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

“You’re thinking too much.” Baekhyun pointed out. He then grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist and forced him to sit down beside him. Kyungsoo wasn’t very pleased with the action but he complied with it reluctantly.

He let out another sigh and looked at the café in front of them. There was still some time left before either of the targets (aka Minseok and Jongdae) arrived and accidentally (more like planned) meet in front of the café. And somehow it seemed to drive Kyungsoo nuts. He was so nervous that he couldn’t keep still.

Seeing the other man’s nervousness, Baekhyun decided to talk so he could divert his attention elsewhere. “So…” Baekhyun drawled, catching the other man’s attention. “I’ve been meaning to ask this.”

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, glancing in his direction once before focusing on the café in front of them.

“Why are you doing this?” Baekhyun queried, his gaze never shifting from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looked down and exhaled softly which caused a white puff of air to form. “I don’t know to be honest. I guess I just want to see Minseok hyung be happy. He deserves it.”

Baekhyun nodded, understanding the sentiment behind the words. He was doing this for the same reasons after all. He just wanted to see Jongdae happy and content. “I see.” He said after some time.

“What about you?” Kyungsoo asked after a while. “Why are you doing this?”

“Same reasons,” Baekhyun responded. “I just want to see my best friend happy.”

Silence fell between them once again as none of them knew what to talk about. Kyungsoo shifted in his seat as the awkwardness crept up his spine. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way. They always bickered whenever they were on the phone so why was none of them saying anything when they were in front of each other?

Kyungsoo couldn’t understand why he was feeling so awkward in front of the other man. He was supposed to hate the latter; he was expected to be irritated with Baekhyun’s presence. But sitting here beside him in total silence caused him to feel nothing. No hatred, no irritation, nothing. Kyungsoo rather found his presence a bit comforting if he was being honest.

This was weird and the more Kyungsoo thought about it, the more it became uncomfortable to sit beside Baekhyun. Kyungsoo finally gave up on his internal battle and got up from his seat to pace again. Before Baekhyun could make him sit once again, Kyungsoo saw both of their targets approaching each other in the distance. 

Even though they were well hidden from their place, Kyungsoo, by complete instinct, grabbed Baekhyun and squatted down behind a random car. From there, they peeped at their targets. Both Jongdae and Minseok looked shocked at first but they gradually warmed up to each other and before Kyungsoo and Baekhyun could do anything to help them (more like disturb them), they entered the café and took their seats.

It felt kind of strange to Kyungsoo because as far as he knew, Minseok had never interacted with Jongdae. So how could both of them just get coffee so easily? But he didn’t bother to think too much about it as he saw the warm smile spread upon Minseok’s face. It’s been so long since he saw that childish smile and warm glow. He smiled to himself seeing his friend’s elated face completely unaware of another pair of eyes watching him closely.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Baekhyun stood up from his position. Kyungsoo gave him a questioning look but before he could ask, the latter was dragging him up and walking away from the café. 

“What are you doing?!” Kyungsoo yelped as he almost tripped on his legs. “We are supposed to keep a watch on them!”

Baekhyun let out an exasperated sigh as he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Kyungsoo. “They are adults, Kyungsoo. They can take care of them.”

“But..” Kyungsoo tried to protest but one look from Baekhyun shut him up. He let out a soft sigh as he wondered when did he start to listen to whatever Baekhyun said.

“Plus I’ve been hungry since the past hour,” Baekhyun said as both of them started to walk in the opposite direction of the café. “I know a good restaurant in this area.”

“I’m not hungry.” Kyungsoo lied, clearly wanting to avoid eating with Baekhyun.

“Oh really?” Baekhyun turned around and raised his brow at him. But before Kyungsoo could answer, his stomach let out a loud grumble. 

Kyungsoo instantly flushed red and wondered why did his body like to put him in difficult situations every time he wanted to avoid one. Seeing his reaction, Baekhyun didn’t say anything. He just shook his head slightly with his signature grin as he walked Kyungsoo to the restaurant.

***

“A little birdie told me something,” Minseok said in a sing-song voice as soon as Kyungsoo sat down in front of him in the library. Kyungsoo shot him a questioning look but the older man just gave him a slight smile as he sipped on his milkshake and flipped the page of the book he was reading.

“What is it, hyung?” Kyungsoo asked after some time when he noticed that the latter still hasn’t said anything further.

“You, my dear Do Kyungsoo,” Minseok started with a grin, “did you have lunch with your so-called enemy this Friday?”

“H-how did you know?!” Kyungsoo sputtered, his eyes going wide with shock. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. How in the world did Minseok come to know about this? He made sure that there was no known person near them, so how in the world did Minseok find out?

“So it is true!” the older man smirked, causing a shiver to run down Kyungsoo’s spine. “So did you two meet for the charity program?”

Kyungsoo gulped hard. He contemplated whether he should lie to the older man or not but ended up staying mum for some time. He let out a soft sigh and said, “Well…It was one of the reasons…”

“One of the reasons?” Minseok crooked an eyebrow at him. 

“Hyung…” Kyungsoo whined, “Why are you asking all these questions?” 

Minseok let out a soft sigh at that before giving the younger man a soft smile. “I care for you Soo and I don’t want you to do something that you’d help. Even if you’re doing it for the greater good.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know why but he felt as though Minseok knew what he was up to. But that couldn’t possibly be true because there’s no way the older man could know about this. Unless… No, no. He shouldn’t think like this. He took a deep breath and smiled up at Minseok. 

“Don’t worry about it Hyung. It’s just for the program.”

^^^

After his meeting with Minseok that day, Kyungsoo didn’t dare to meet Baekhyun for the rest of the week. He had no idea why he was behaving the way he was, but every time his mind went back to the conversation he had with his hyung, he kind of felt restless. Was he getting that chummy with him that even Minseok hyung noticed it?

But that couldn’t possibly happen, right? Kyungsoo hated him. They hated each other to their guts. It has always been like this. Ever since they were in high school, ever since they joined college, they’ve always told everyone that they hated each other. So why did he found his company so comforting these days?

Kyungsoo won’t lie about it. He did find Baekhyun’s presence rather comforting these days. It’s not like he didn’t hate him anymore but he should point out that he hated him less nowadays. It wasn’t even hate – hate, it was more like dislike – hate.

Did a thing like that even exist?

He didn’t know. But he won’t deny that some of the antics which he found straight-up annoying were becoming a bit more tolerable these days. Like his boisterous laugh or that cheeky box-shaped smile whenever he irritated Kyungsoo. Sometimes he found them adorable too but he’d slip under a rock before letting Baekhyun know that.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice when he had entered the student council room. He only realized where he was when he heard the voice that he had been dreading to hear. He instantly snapped from his daze and looked at Baekhyun who was eyeing him with a peculiar look.

The look in his eyes was so strange, that Kyungsoo could hardly decipher it. It felt as if Baekhyun was sad as well as happy to see him here. But that didn’t make sense. Why would Baekhyun feel happy about him being here?

“It’s been long, Do Dyo,” Baekhyun smirked at him, knowing well that Kyungsoo despised that name.

“Of course…” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes in annoyance. Why did he think that Baekhyun would be happy to see him? This brat could never change.

“Seriously though, where have you been?” Asked Baekhyun as his eyes shone with amusement. “I thought you were dead or something.”

“You wish that don’t you?” Kyungsoo answered nonchalantly as he placed his backpack down and settled on the sofa. He still had another hour before his next class so maybe a nap would do him good.

“No.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes shot open as heard the answer. Suddenly the room felt like it had gotten a hundred degrees hotter. He didn’t know why that single word made his heart flutter like crazy. He glanced at Baekhyun and saw that the other man was staring at him intensely. 

“I’m going to take a nap. Wake me up in half an hour.” He announced to no one in particular as he lay down on the sofa facing the backrest. He could feel Baekhyun’s stare bore holes into his back but he chose to ignore it.

Because if he decided to acknowledge it, he wouldn’t be able to calm his heart down and it was the last thing he wanted. 

^^^

Kyungsoo woke up sometime later not because Baekhyun woke him up, but because of a very weird dream. In his dream, Baekhyun was looking at him fondly before leaning down to press a soft kiss on his forehead. He sat up straight and realized that he was alone in the room. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and grabbed his bag before heading out of the room to attend his last class.

The class, as usual, went quite slow and he could barely focus on what the teacher was trying to teach. It had never happened to him and it baffled him how a stupid dream could distract him so much. But what made confused was how he ended up having such an unusual dream. And let’s not talk about how real it felt to him. That dream felt so real that he could still feel the touch of soft lips on his temple.

He rubbed the place and thought that maybe he was truly losing his mind.

When the lecture ended, he got up from his seat and walked out of the hall. He had half a mind to visit the library to borrow some books but he felt his bed calling to him. He wandered down the corridor deciding on whether to visit the library or go straight home when he bumped into one of their beloved seniors, Zhang Yixing.

Yixing was a year senior to them and was one of the most famous students in their university. He gave Kyungsoo his characteristic dimpled smile and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but melt a little. He thought that Yixing was truly an angel in disguise.

“Kyungsoo!” He grinned gleefully. “It’s been so long brother!”

Kyungsoo returned the smile as he looked up at him. “Yes, Yixing hyung. How are you?”

“I’m great!” He answered enthusiastically. “You’re coming to the party this weekend, right?”

Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed. He didn’t know that there was a party this week. Wait… now that he thought about it, Minseok hyung did mention that there was a party in Chanyeol’s house but he had been so up in his head that he completely forgot about it.

“I had completely forgotten about it,” Kyungsoo said sheepishly. “Thank you for reminding me about it, Hyung.”

“That’s great then!” Yixing gave him another dimpled smile. “I’ll see you there, okay? I need to rush now or Mr. Moon will kill me. Bye Soo!” he said as he rushed down the corridor, probably in search of his professor.

Kyungsoo responded to him with a short ‘bye’ as went towards his dorm. He could look for those books tomorrow. And even if he borrowed those books today, he was sure that he won’t be able to concentrate on them given the state of his mind. He knew that he was thinking a bit too much but he didn’t know why couldn’t stop himself. Every time he lost focus, his mind wandered back to that dream. And every time that happened, his heart rate fastened and he felt his stomach flutter.

God, he is truly losing his mind because of that stupid Byun Baekhyun.

“Fuck you.” He muttered to the image of a smirking Baekhyun in his head as before calling it a day.

^^^

The weekend came a lot sooner than he had expected. And with the weekend came the anxiety that made him feel like a chicken with no head. He had been running here and there finishing his assignments and duties as he waited for that person to text him back.

No, it wasn’t because he was hoping to talk with him (which he was) but because he wanted to gear up his ‘Operation: MinDae’ to the next level. He had sent countless messages explaining his next plan in detail but he was purposefully ignored. Heck, he even called him at least ten times but the latter didn’t even bother to pick it up.

If Kyungsoo wasn’t so busy with his studies at the moment, he sure as hell would have smacked the other man hard on his head. How could he ignore him in a moment of crisis when he promised that he would help Kyungsoo to get his friends together? This is why he hated Baekhyun so fucking much. No matter how much he disliked him, how could he just abandon him like this?

And here he was thinking that they had formed some kind of friendship between them. It looked like, he was the only one thinking like that.

Kyungsoo checked his phone for the umpteenth time in hopes of getting just any kind of reply but the only messages he ever got were from either Minseok hyung or his family. He let out a dejected sigh and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. The party was supposed to start from nine and he had barely half an hour left if he wanted to be there on time.

Would it be a crime if he decided to ditch it and just stay home?

He let out another loud sigh and combed a hand through his hair before exiting his dorm room. No matter how tired he felt, he had to attend this party. It was an unspoken norm in their university that every year, the seniors would throw a grand party before their graduation to thank everyone and to pass down the tradition to their juniors.

So if he didn’t attend it, it will look as if he was disrespecting his seniors and it was the last thing he wanted.

Therefore, here he was standing in front of Chanyeol’s house after his long internal debate. He took a deep breath before he entered the house and as soon as he did, his face scrunched up due to the intense smell of alcohol accompanied by sweat. Looks like the party started before the given time. 

With a hand covering his nose, he walked through the crowd in hopes of finding a familiar face. But to his luck, the only familiar face that he found was of a drunk Chanyeol. The taller man grinned at him and sloppily made his way towards. Before Kyungsoo could even protest, he slung an arm around him and started singing in his loudest voice.

If Chanyeol wasn’t his host for tonight, he sure as hell would have thrown him in the pool. But Kyungsoo was a man of patience, so he quietly removed himself from the taller man and wandered deeper inside the house. Kyungsoo was never fond of parties and the only way he could survive this awful party was to stick beside his Minseok hyung.

But it looked like his fate had other plans because the moment he stepped on the second-floor balcony, he saw a sight that he had been wishing for the past three months. His favorite Minseok hyung was making out with none other than Kim Jongdae. A soft gasp left his mouth and he instantly turned back to give them their desired privacy.

Kyungsoo smiled to himself as he felt his heart becoming full at the sight of these two finally being together. God knew how much he wanted these two to become a couple. Looks like god finally listened to his prayers. He thanked god once before he came back to the first floor again when the sudden realization dawned on him.

If Minseok hyung and Jongdae were together, that meant he had no reason to contact Baekhyun anymore. Kyungsoo instantly stopped in his tracks as he let the thought sit inside his head. If he didn’t need to contact Baekhyun anymore, then it means that he was free from now. It meant that he wouldn’t have to tolerate his annoying ass anymore. It meant…he will never be able to see him anymore.

Kyungsoo didn’t know why that thought saddened him so much. He should be happy right? He should be happy that he wouldn’t have to face or talk to Baekhyun. He should be happy that he won’t have to deal with him anymore. He should be happy, then why does his heart hurt so much just at the thought of not seeing the other man? Why?

Kyungsoo let out a loud sigh and decided that instead of thinking too much, he should grab some drinks. Maybe he was feeling this way because he was thinking too much about these things. With that thought in mind, he went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer for himself. 

As he sat quietly at the bar sipping his beer, a thought occurred to him. What if the reason why Baekhyun stopped responding to him was that he already knew that Minseok hyung and Jongdae were together? The thought seemed a bit strange at first but after he looked back on the incident of their ‘accidental’ coffee date, he couldn’t help but think that maybe he was overlooking something.

Why did it feel like there was more to the story than the one he was seeing right now?

Before he could ponder more, his phone buzzed to signal him that he had received a message. With another sigh, he opened the device and saw that he had received a message from Minseok hyung asking where he was. He replied to the older man saying that he was sitting at the bar. After a few minutes, he received another text from the man saying that he should come up to the second-floor balcony immediately because he needed to tell him something.

Kyungsoo’s mood instantly lightened up as he thought that Minseok hyung was probably going to reveal his relationship with Jongdae and maybe if Kyungsoo was lucky enough, he would get to tease the hell out of them. He drank the last bits of his beer before making his way up the stairs. He walked towards the balcony with a soft smile on his face and expected to see Minseok hyung Jongdae.

But what he didn’t expect to see was a half-drunk Byun Baekhyun leaning against the railing, looking like a devilishly handsome person. His mussed black hair, his flushed cheeks, and that drowsy smile, it felt as if every part of him was aiming directly for Kyungsoo’s fragile heart. He took a deep breath and walked towards Baekhyun before stopping beside him. 

Noticing his presence, Baekhyun turned towards him with that dopey half-smile as his eyes scanned Kyungsoo from head to toe. Kyungsoo didn’t know why but he felt a bit flushed under that heated gaze and decided that it was best if chose to ignore it.

“It’s been so long, Do Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun whispered as he leaned towards him slightly with that smirk intact.

“yeah…”

“Did you miss me?” Baekhyun asked, leaning a bit more into his personal space.

“No…” Kyungsoo lied just to see what kind of reaction Baekhyun had and to his surprise, Baekhyun’s handsome face morphed into a one of a frown.

“You wound me, Do Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun stated as he slowly caged Kyungsoo in between his arms and the railing, his face mere inches away from the smaller man.

“Do I?” Kyungsoo questioned with his brows raised as if to provoke the other man. He knew he was playing with fire here because no matter how much he loved to lie to himself, at this moment, he’d be a fool to say if he didn’t feel the tension and attraction buzzing in between them.

“You’re the reason behind all of my heartbreaks, Kyungsoo. ” He murmured as his eyes gazed at him intensely, filled with an emotion that Kyungsoo couldn’t recognize. “The reason why I stay up at night, the reason why listen to all these crappy romantic songs, the reason why I’m always on edge,”

Kyungsoo could barely blink as he felt entrapped in those brown orbs. The more he stared at Baekhyun, the more he felt drawn towards him. His gaze was so intense that Kyungsoo felt his mouth becoming dry. He licked his lips due to calm himself down and saw how Baekhyun followed the motion with his eyes.

“Push me if you hate it Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun announced as he slowly started to lean in and before Kyungsoo could comprehend the situation; his lips were touching Baekhyun’s.

Kyungsoo stood completely frozen in his place as Baekhyun pressed a soft kiss against his lips. He was so shocked due to the gesture that he didn’t even notice that Baekhyun had stopped kissing him and was moving away from him with hurt evident on his face.

“Looks like you hate me Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun chuckled softly as he took one then two steps away from the smaller man. “I’m sorry. I’ll never show up again.” 

The taller man turned around and before Kyungsoo could stop him, he left without glancing back.

^^^

It took him almost two days just to get over the initial shock of Baekhyun kissing him. And it took him another week to just come to terms with his inner feelings. And when he finally did, Kyungsoo realized just how ignorant he was to everything around him.

The signs were always there. The signs about Baekhyun liking him, the signs about Minseok hyung and Jongdae being in a relationship way before he tried to set them up, everything was already out there in the open but he was so up inside head that he didn’t even bother to notice it. God, he was such a fool sometimes. But then again he couldn’t help it. Everything was unclear to him because he was looking too closely at his problems. If he had just stepped back and looked forward, everything would have unfolded right in front of him. 

But now that he has come in terms with his feelings, now that he has realized that he likes Baekhyun a lot, he won't. Although he has no idea of what he wanted to do or how he wanted to confess to the other man, he believed that he would surely be able to find one way or another to let Baekhyun know that he wasn’t the only one feeling their attraction that night.

But it’s always easier said than done. Because no matter how many times he had texted or called Baekhyun, it seemed that the taller man was purposefully ignoring him. He had left countless messages asking him to call him; multiple voicemails to let him know that he wanted to meet him but it seemed like that the taller man had no intention of ever speaking to him again.

He was checking his phone for any response when he felt a presence in front of him. He decided to ignore it at first because it was lunchtime and the canteen was quite full. But he instantly looked up when he heard a similar voice calling his name. 

It was Minseok hyung accompanied by none other than Kim Jongdae.

He was quite baffled at first because after that party last weekend, the couple had gone missing for the entire week. He had tried calling Minseok hyung thousands of times but it had all gone to vain. Now here they were sitting in front of him like there was absolutely nothing wrong in the whole wide world.

“Kyungsoo,” Minseok said softly, “I want to tell you something.”

Kyungsoo let out a sigh and placed his phone beside him as he focused his entire attention on the couple in front of him. “If you’re here to tell me about your relationship, then you don’t have to. I already know about you guys.”

Now it was time for Minseok to get confused. Kyungsoo could tell from his raised eyebrows that the older man was wondering how in the world he knew about it. 

“I saw you two kissing at the senior’s party.” He explained with another sigh.

Minseok instantly flushed red as Jongdae burst out in a soft chuckle before saying. “Now I know why I felt like someone was watching us.”

“But we also saw something. Kyungsoo…” Jongdae said after composing himself.

Now it was Kyungsoo’s turn to feel embarrassed. He should have known that a party as huge as that one, there’s no way no one would notice them. But he decided to control his emotions and put on his eternal blank face as he asked “What?”

“We saw Baekhyun kissing you,” Minseok answered instead, his lips forming a smirk as if to let Kyungsoo know that he already knew what was brewing in between them.

Kyungsoo ducked his head down as he became conscious of the blush forming on his cheeks. Dang, he should have just told them what happened in the first place. At least that way he could have saved his pride a little bit.

“I think it’s best if you talk it out with him,” Jongdae suggested after a beat. “That brat’s been eating my head for days so please resolve your issues soon okay? Or else, I’m going to die.”

“I want to,” Kyungsoo responded dejectedly as he fiddled with his fingers. “But he’s been ignoring me for days.” 

“I know,” Jongdae said, nodding his head in agreement. “That’s why I’m telling you his dorm number and his passcode. Please, please talk to that idiot.”

Kyungsoo instantly perked up as Jongdae shared Baekhyun’s information and as soon as he was done, he picked up his stuff and rushed towards the dormitory. 

It was now or never.

^^^

It took Kyungsoo exactly half an hour of running mixed with walking to reach Baekhyun’s dorm. For someone who hated walking, that was a lot on Kyungsoo’s part. He felt like cursing himself for being so lazy cause if he knew that he’d have to run for his love like this, he would have worked his ass off. At least that way, he wouldn’t feel like a dying seal right.

He panted hard as he stopped right in front of Baekhyun’s door. He was about to knock when he remembered that Jongdae told him to just enter the house. As he regained his breath, he hesitated about just barging in. What if Baekhyun wasn’t here? What if Baekhyun didn’t want him here?

What if it was all just a big misunderstanding? 

He stood there for some time just thinking about what to do when all of a sudden he heard some voices coming from downstairs. He instantly panicked for no reason and without even thinking he pressed the passcode and entered the other man’s apartment. He heaved a sigh of relief when he heard those voices passing him before disappearing.

He then took a deep breath in and turned around only to be faced with a dark room.

Kyungsoo was kind of disappointed to see that he was alone. But he didn’t pay it any heed as switched on the lights and ventured deeper into the room. Kyungsoo must say that he was quite amazed to see that Baekhyun’s room was quite clean. He had expected it to be messy because of the other man’s personality but looks like he was in the wrong. 

But then again, he was always wrong about Baekhyun. He had always thought that he was an intolerable brat but after spending time with him, he realized that there were so many shades to him. He was not only playful but he also had a deeper and thoughtful side to him too. A side which he didn’t show often but Kyungsoo was lucky enough to catch glimpses of.

He quietly analyzed every detail in his room. From his numerous band posters to his selected family photos, from his organized study table to his messy cupboards, everything inside this room screamed of Baekhyun. Heck, it even smelled like the perfume Baekhyun regularly used. Kyungsoo felt his heart soar as he soaked in every detail of this room.

He was so engrossed in his observation that he hadn’t even noticed when the front door had opened and closed behind him. He was only made aware of their presence when he felt someone clear their throat. He instantly froze in his spot before turning around to face the other man.

Baekhyun was standing there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed upon his chest. His face was devoid of any emotion as he looked straight at Kyungsoo with that unnerving gaze of his. 

“What are you doing here, Kyungsoo?” He asked with a straight voice, gaze unmoving.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but flush red under the stare. He looked down as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt to subdue his nerves. God, he had prepared so much in his head, had practiced what to say. So why was his mind blank as he stood here before the other man?

He took a deep breath as he looked up at Baekhyun. “I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“I like you Baekhyun. I like you a lot.”

Baekhyun looked down before letting out a loud sigh. He then slowly moved towards the bed and sat without saying anything. 

Seeing his silence, Kyungsoo felt his heart shattering into pieces. He knew it. He knew that it was him all along, misunderstanding every single move. He should have known that Baekhyun didn’t like him. Baekhyun could never like him. He shouldn’t have gotten ahead of himself. He should have known that enemies could never turn into lovers. They were after all enemies for a reason.

God…he made such a fool of himself.

Kyungsoo was about to run out of the room when he heard a sound. At first, he couldn’t register it but the second time he was damn sure that what he was a sniffle. He turned around to face Baekhyun and could hardly believe it when he saw the other man sitting on the bed sniffling and wiping his tears.

“A-a-re you crying?” Kyungsoo faltered as he stepped closer and sat beside a teary Baekhyun.

“It’s all your fault, Do Kyungsoo.” Croaked Baekhyun as he wiped a tear from his eye. “It’s because of you that I’m like this.”

“Why are you crying?” Kyungsoo queried as he shifted closer to Baekhyun to look at his face properly. “I only told you that I like you. If you hated it that much you have just asked me to leave.”

“God!” Baekhyun sniffled as he faced the smaller man. “Why are you so stupid?”

“Hey! I’m no-” 

Before Kyungsoo could finish his words, Baekhyun grabbed his face as he leaned in to kiss him right on the lips. Kyungsoo initially froze but soon overcame it as he draped his arms around him and started to move his lips in accordance with him. Their lips danced against each other passionately as he shifted closer to Baekhyun and sat on his lap.

Baekhyun’s hand moved from his face to wrap around his waist as he nipped at his lips to ask for entrance. Kyungsoo gladly let him in as their tongues swirled around each other, teasing, tasting, and daring. Baekhyun continued to lick inside his mouth as his hands started to roam around his body, grazing over his spine, sending millions of spark with every touch.

Just as their kiss started to get steamy, Baekhyun pulled away from him. His whole face was flushed red and Kyungsoo couldn’t stop staring at his bruised lips. He never knew that kissing Baekhyun would be so addicting. He never knew that the other man would have such an effect on him.

“We need to talk Kyungsoo,” he said as he touched their foreheads together. 

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo answered as he shuddered at the tone with which Baekhyun spoke. God, it took all of his restraint to not just jump on the other man right now. He never knew he could have such a horny side to him.

With that, Kyungsoo slowly moved away from Baekhyun’s lap and decided to settle beside him on the bed. He took deep breaths to calm himself and noticed that Baekhyun was doing the same. They stayed silent for some time, just basking in each other’s presence. Kyungsoo was content with just sitting here beside him when Baekhyun pressed close to him and interlocked their hands together.

“I can’t believe that you liked me too, Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun whispered as he played with Kyungsoo’s fingers. “I had wished for it to become true for so long that I cried when you told me that you liked me.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “You’re such a baby.”

“Only for you though.” He grinned with his characteristic box-shaped smile.

“So what is it that you wanted to talk about?” Kyungsoo asked as he placed his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I…” Baekhyun started slowly as he looked at their joined hands. “I knew about Jongdae and Minseok hyung. I knew that they were together way before you came to me to ask for help.”

“To be honest, it was kind of their idea to set us up together because if they pretended like the lovesick fools they are, they knew that you’d notice because you care deeply about your friends.”

“Now I know why you seemed so casual about them…” Kyungsoo murmured to which Baekhyun couldn’t help but giggle.

“I couldn’t help it okay?” he grinned. “Here I was trying to spend time with my crush, trying my best to get his attention but all he could think about was his friend. Of course, I was mildly pissed about it.”

“Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo hummed as he looked up at him. “Was I truly your crush?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun nodded before he bumped his head softly against Kyungsoo. “I have loved you since high school.”

“High school?!” Kyungsoo gasped, unable to believe what he heard was true.

“You remember our orientation day?” He started as he pulled Kyungsoo close to him and wrapped his arms around him. “You were giving a speech standing up on the podium and I exactly remember how I couldn’t move my eyes from you. It was love at first sight for me.”

“After that day, I tried my best to get your attention but somehow that made you hate me…But I was happy that I at least had your attention…” He giggled as he reminisced.

“Don’t tell me that you followed me here, Mr. Byun...” Kyungsoo teased the other man as he couldn’t help but laugh.

“That too but I also liked the courses offered here,” He tried to defend himself but failed miserably.

They couldn’t stop giggling as Baekhyun kept trying to defend himself. But all his attempts failed miserably as both of them knew that Kyungsoo had caught onto his lie. To distract Kyungsoo from making fun of him, Baekhyun pressed a chaste kiss against his cheek which immediately shut the smaller man up.

“That’s unfair!” Kyungsoo whined as he hit Baekhyun’s chest softly. 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said after a while. “How come you like me so suddenly?”

“It’s not that sudden…” Kyungsoo started slowly as he rested his back against Baekhyun’s chest. “I had always noticed you, for the wrong reasons of course.” He chuckled as he tightened his hold on Baekhyun’s hand. “but after spending time with you, I kind of started appreciating your humor and your personality. I even started liking your presence. And that night when you kissed me, I realized that the feelings I have towards you had somehow morphed into love.”

“Although, it’s too soon to say,” Kyungsoo whispered as he looked up at Baekhyun, his eyes filled with a fondness for the other man, “but I want to stay with you for a very long time, Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help as his eyes filled with tears of joy. The person he had loved for more than nine years was finally in his arms, finally reciprocating his feelings. He couldn’t thank god enough for letting him have this man fall in love with him. Baekhyun now finally understood why he couldn’t give up no matter how hard he tried. He realized that all those sleepless nights, all those hardships had finally led him to this moment. Finally, he could love Do Kyungsoo with all his might.

“I hope that too, Do Kyungsoo.” He smiled as he leaned his head against his forehead. “I hope that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have reached here, that means you probably read my shitty story. Thank you so much for not giving up on it! I can't believe this took a year.
> 
> Thank you once again!!
> 
> Also, come talk to me on twitter [@nabamitanimi](https://twitter.com/NabamitaNimi)


End file.
